Guilty As Charged
by MewHanyou
Summary: Pein comes searching for a new member OC on Madara's orders. M jsut in case


~Guilty as Charged!~ Pein oneshot

"Who are you talking about sir?" Pein asked confused.

"You are to go for this girl, Pein. It's as simple as that. Bring her back alive," Madara replied amused.

"Fine," he said. Madara knew he was exasperated but Pein wouldn't show it in anyway.

*^*^

You were going through your fridge and realized your food supply sucked. Plus you need more light bulbs. You only had one extra left and the ones in were almost ready to go out.

You went upstairs and were finally able to dig your purse out from the mess before making your way downstairs and towards the market. You stopped on the lane thinking you heard something. You stopped but nothing moved. Your steps were slightly quicker now.

"If being sexy were a crime, you'd be guilty as charged." You twisted around quickly startled but just missed him. All you saw was a flash of black and red. This time, you started running. _Damn, why'd the market have to be a mile away from home? Oh yeah, I wanted my freedom and for men to stop groping me. Apparently, neither is going to happen._ You huffed at yourself for seemingly to given up so easily already before running into a well-muscled chest. A hand on your upper arm was all that stopped you from falling.

You looked up to see the most incredible eyes ever. There were rings in his eyes, no pupil and no color. Almost hypnotic. You mentally slapped yourself. _I could be about to be raped or something and all I can think about is how wonderful his eyes are? No wonder I'm pathetic._

You yanked your arm back taking a step backward. "Who the hell are you?"

"Name's Pein," he said sticking out his hand. You wearily grabbed it with yours. Your hand was petite and lost within his and soft compared to his rough calloused ones.

"Miyuki. Now why the hell are you here?" Hey, at least you gave him your name. You weren't _that_ impolite.

He mumbled something and all you caught was Madara and Tobi. You sighed and he finally looked up.

"He needs to give up already," you muttered to yourself. You looked up to see him angry and…was that disappointment? You couldn't tell cause the next second, it was hidden.

"What's so special that he wants you?"

Your anger flared up. "Listen here buster," you said stepping towards him. Stupid move though now he seemed amused making you further irritated. "I don't know _who _you think _you_ are or _who_ you think _I_ am, but I don't take _any shit_ from _anyone_. That _includes_ you!" you said poking in the chest sometimes for extra emphasis. Yours was rising and falling to keep up with your rough breathing.

He, all of a sudden, grabbed you and pushed you into a tree before ravaging your mouth. You used your tongue to play with his lip piercing.

"Get a room!" a few teens yelled as they raced by startling both of you.

"I don't know whether I should thank him or still kill him for this," you mused.

"What?" he asked a bit disoriented.

"Madara." You saw him tense at this and hurried up with your explanation. "He's like a 'surrogate father' for me," you said rolling your eyes. You grinned at his easy-going posture now. "He sends or brings 'guests' so he could try to get me to hook up with someone other than the perverts around here."

"Well now you won't have to deal with that," he said bending down before you.

"You sure about that?" you asked as you climbed on his back and held on tight as he raced through the trees back to Akatsuki headquarters. You hid your face in the crook of his neck to keep from being hit by the tree branches.

When you guys arrived, you went straight for his room and didn't come out till the next morning.

*^*^

Somewhere, in a room all the way on the other side of the Akatsuki headquarters, maniacal and victorious laughing could be heard coming from Madara who had witnessed all of these events.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

**A/N: Love Madara's tactics in this one. Do you as well?**


End file.
